


Advice

by far_out_fangirl



Series: Smitten [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Vision needs help, request, takes place after civil war I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far_out_fangirl/pseuds/far_out_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision consults Pepper and Natasha for advice on his feelings for Wanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

"You want me to what?" Pepper Potts asked as she sat down in a plush chair. She was in the Avengers base, only because she received a call from JARVIS. Well, not JARVIS- Vision -but was there really much difference? Either way, he had done so much for her in the past she felt obligated to come after his invitation, even if it meant running into Tony.

"I, uh, need help in a romantic situation. After analyzing JARVIS' memories, I found that you were one of his closest female companions. I am currently in a bit of what you might call a fix- there is a woman I would very much like to think of me in a romantic way, and I was wondering if you would help me impress her." While he was blunt, the words were not spoken as clearly as he normally spoke, out of embarrassment.

Pepper laughed, although she was clearly uncomfortable. "Well, that is quite a fix. Not all females are alike, though. What one might find flattering another might find offensive. It just depends. Who is this mystery woman, anyway?"

Vision squirmed in his seat. "Well, I suppose there is no harm in you knowing if I plan on making my intentions to her known. It's Wanda Maximoff."

Pepper blinked. "Well, I have to say I am bit...surprised. Unfortunately, I don't know Wanda very well, so I'm sorry I can't be more help. Maybe Natasha can help you out?" She grabbed her purse and made a motion to leave when Vision gently touched her arm.

"Thank you," was all he said.

* * *

"I'm not having this conversation with you," Natasha laughed.

"Please," Vision replied.

Natasha shook her head while she smiled. "It's funny, really, that this is happening. I mean, of course a being created by Tony would fall in love someday." Vision stared as Nat continued, "It's cute, actually. I was just joking before. I'll help you out."

"Thank you," he breathed.

She thought for a moment, then started, "The thing is, Wanda is a very sentimental person. Doing things that help her heal- comforting her when she's down, doing things that remind her of Sokovia and the time she spent with her brother there -mean a lot to her. It's no guarantee that she will fall in love with you, but at least she'll see you as a friend."

The words rolled around in Vision's mind as he handled the information. "Thank you Natalia. I believe I have all the information I need." The android stood and began to leave the room.

"It's Nat-" She called, but Vision was already out of earshot.

* * *

Wanda Maximoff sat underneath her thin comforter as she typed away on her laptop. She was ordering some handmade clothes online- she didn't like mass produced items, they made her feel stuffy. Her room was filled with items such as baskets and needlework- in fact, she bought her comforter in Eastern Europe after a mission. The items made her feel, at least for a moment, like herself again- not the stuck-up, insensitive person she thought she was becoming as an Avenger, but rather, the compassionate young woman she was back in Sokovia. She wanted to be the person who gave her food to the starving children who had none, who offered her shawl to the aging woman out in the cold rain, and who gave the few coins to the father who just lost his job. While she was an Avenger, and protected the world from major threats, buying these things made her hope she was impacting these people's lives in a positive way, at least economically. She figured that while she had the resources, she might as well use them.

A knock at her door made her yell a "Come in!" It was Vision, which wasn't a surprise. He had spent more time around her lately, and was more friendly. Instead of saying hello, he gave a Sokovian greeting.

Instantly shocked, Wanda replied, "Is that...are you…do you know Sokovian?" Rather than waiting for a response, she hastened out a different Sokovian salutation, equating to, "How are you?" Vision replied with the Sokovian equivalent of "Good."

Wanda took a deep breath. Tears came to her eyes. "I haven't heard Sokovian in such a long time." She climbed out of the bed and gave Vision a hug. "Thank you. You don't know what it means to hear it again. It's home to me." Vision, clearly a bit stunned by her action, attempted to hug her back.

She leaned out of the embrace and met his gaze. "How did you learn it? You speak it so well."

"I downloaded the dictionary from the Internet, and did some research on common slang. Forgive me, as I am still learning."

Wanda laughed. "I will admit, it does sound a bit odd with your accent." He gave the same greeting he did before, except he altered his voice matrix. He now presented a perfect deliverance of the language, sans the accent.

"No, no, keep the accent," Wanda replied. In Sokovian, she spoke, "It suits you." After a moment, she added. "It suits us. We fit in the Avengers, but we stick out a little, just enough that it's noticeable. We're seen as odd." Another pause. "I...I don't think of you of odd, Vision."

In Sokovian, he replied, "Neither do I."

Wanda giggled. "I think that's the closest I'm ever going to come to a declaration of love."

Vision laughed along with her, but thought, _If only she knew._

**Author's Note:**

> Request came from fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/r/11937122/ :)


End file.
